Starving
by Druzilla
Summary: Syd's heartbroken and that leads to some changes. Violent changes. This is a vampire fic, just so you know. Eventually sarkney. Updated : 18.03.2005 Chap. 5 up -WIP-
1. Starving

**Orginally posted on SD-1, 23.09.2003**

**Title:** Starving, _Pt.1 in the Different series._  
**by:** Crimson snow (_Dru, Kasha1_)  
**Disclaimer:** I own squat. Except maybe the storyline. Everything owned by JJ and touchstone TV, bad robot, etc.  
**Summary:** Syd's heartbroken and that leads to some changes. Violent changes.  
**Rating:** Light R (_like in almost in the end of the fic but just to be sure._)  
**'Ship:** S/Sa and a little S/V heartbreak  
**Author's note:** _This is kinda new, I guess, nobody I've seen has written this kinda fic. Maybe, I don't know. I've changed my pen-name from kasha1 (Dru) to crimson-snow. You see, my real name means snow (actually it means island of snow or something like that but I'll just use the snow part.) and well, I read vamp fics and watch vamp flicks. I think it makes sense. And red's my fav. color._  
**Lyrics:** '_Hit The Floor_' by Linkin Park from the CD '_Meteora_'

* * *

_**--There are just too many Times that people Have tried to look inside of me--**_  
  
"I'm getting married. I'm gonna marry Alice." Vaughn tells Syd, after they had talked about her counter-mission for a SD-6 mission she was going on tomorrow.  
  
"Well, that's great! I'll bet you'll be very happy together." Syd says, in a bitter tone of voice.  
  
"Syd..." Vaughn starts to speak again but Syd just walks away, out of the warehouse.  
  
**_--wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy Too many times that I've Held on when I needed to push away--_**  
  
When she gets home, she feels like she has to get away for a while.  
  
To be alone.  
  
So, she goes out for a walk even though it's ink-black outside.  
  
She's so deep in thought, that she doesn't notice she's been followed and she's totally surprised when she's attacked.

* * *

**CHAPTER.1**  
  
**_--afraid to say what was on my mind Afraid to say what I need to say Too many...--_**  
  
The next morning she wakes up in a un-familiar house.  
  
It seems quite big , at least the bedroom she was in was big.  
  
She lay in a four poster bed under black silk sheets.  
  
Everything was black and red silk.  
  
She gets up from the bed and finds herself in a red silk nightie.  
  
And also dying for something to eat.  
  
When she opens the first door she sees walks into a beautiful bathroom.  
  
The next one was a really large walk-in closet.  
  
Full of nice clothes.  
  
Silk, Satin, Cotton and Leather.  
  
The door next to the closet was the door to the hallway.  
  
Her stomach was now demanding food.  
  
She wanders around the house for a while.  
  
Then she's surprised by a voice behind her.  
  
"Hungry? You've been asleep for quite some time. I just went out for some food." Said the female voice, and when Syd turned around she saw a thin, quite pale, woman with long dark brown hair.  
  
The woman smiled at Sydney.  
  
"Starving. Where am I ?" Syd asked the woman, as she followed her down a corridor.  
  
The woman opened a door and on the floor lay three guys.  
  
"Go ahead. Pick one." The woman told Syd.  
  
"What do you mean? Pick one?" Syd asked, but deep inside she knew what the woman meant.  
  
Syd walked up to the brunette that had green eyes.  
  
"Good choice. Why pick one?" The woman asked, as she picked up the red-haired, gray-eyed guy who looked terrified.  
  
Syd picks up the brunette and slipped on her game face without even knowing it and sinks her brand-new fangs in his (_neck_) artery.  
  
The guy was probably no older than 22.  
  
Too bad.  
  
But as soon as the blood flowed into her mouth she was lost to goodness and innocence.  
  
Not that she had been that innocent before but at least she had, had a fighting chance.  
  
When she was finished with the first one, she looked at the other woman to see if it was okay if she took the blonde, blue eyed one.  
  
"You're starving, right ? Go ahead." She told Syd and she wasn't hesitating at all.  
  
This was her now and she loved it.

* * *

_Innocence, once lost, can never be regained. - Lucifer morningstar, season of mists. (Don't know where I read that)_

* * *

**TBC...** _To Crimzon red_  
  
_**Please, R&R!** Crimson Snow, Iceland_


	2. Crimzon Red

**posted on SD-1, 24.09.2003**

**Crimzon red, pt.2 in the diffrent series**  
**by:** Crimson Snow  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except Ellie. and the story line, i guess.  
**rating:** light to normal R.  
**Summary:** well, you'll just have to read, won't ya? "_You're trying to leave while I'm talkin to you?! You don't leave when someone is talking!!!" She almost shouts._  
**'ship:** eventually S/S  
**Author's note:** _I can be a bit more meaner, just read 'Split personality' on Buffy fic, sequle to 'VICTORIA'._

* * *

Jack, Vaughn and everyone that knew Sydney Bristow were worried sick.  
  
She had gone out for a walk two days, after dark, and she had yet to come home.  
  
The ones who worked with her at both SD-6 and the CIA, thought it was Sark but they weren't sure.  
  
He would have already let them know.  
  
Vaughn was entering his flat, that evening, and he heard the stereo on some very loud music (_Linkin Park_).  
  
He walks deeper into the flat.  
  
In the living room, the TV was on but mute and like he noticed before the stereo was on.  
  
He turns of the TV, Buffy was on.  
  
And he turns off the stereo too, then he walks in to the kitchen where the water was still running and the dirty dishes there from that morning were still under the water.  
  
He walks out of the kitchen, after he turned of the water.  
  
"Alice?" He called, checking to see if she was somewhere in the flat just didn't hear him over all the noise.  
  
The door to the bedroom was closed and when he opened the door, all the lights were off, naturally, except one.  
  
A little lamp on the nightstand and in the light from the little lamp he half saw Alice's face.  
  
She looked like she was sleeping but Vaughn knew something was wrong.  
  
He turns on the overhead-light.  
  
She lay there, like she had just been thrown there at first then someone re-arranged her head, at an weird angle, to be in the light of the little lamp.  
  
"Alice?" He asked, but already knew she wasn't breathing but then something else caught his attention.  
  
There were two wounds, puncture wounds on her neck.  
  
He also saw on the bedside table a wine glass, it had been out of the little lamps light.  
  
It seemed to be red-wine but when he came closer to Alice he saw her slit wrists.  
  
He picks up the glass and drops it, there wasn't any left, only like what's left when you've finished a yogurt and can't get the rest that stuck in the glass.  
  
The glass was broken now but he had noticed some lipstick on the glass, as well.  
  
But no blood anywhere in the flat except the leftover in the broken wine-glass, he looked.  
  
He felt sick, who'd do such a thing.

* * *

Syd sat in a overstuffed chair in a library at home, wearing silk PJ's, reading Winnie the pooh.  
  
This edition was from 1961 and had all these cute little pictures.  
  
Syd liked this book. She was just starting to read the chapter 'Piglet meets a Heffalump' when Ellie enters in a black-leather dress and wiping her mouth.  
  
It was almost sunrise.  
  
"So, what did you do tonight?" She asked her childe, who looks up from her book.  
  
"Nothing much really. Just visited an old friend and left him a little gift on his bed. Oh, and I also got something to eat, while I was there." She smiled and hoped Vaughn would like her present to him.

* * *

Sark had know for some time that Syd was a double but somehow he never told Sloane.  
  
Sometimes, he's really sure he should have but he's not sure if Sloane already knew or he wouldn't believe him.  
  
Well, he'd been keeping tabs on her friends and also the bloody boy scout.  
  
His informant told him that the boy scout came home last night and found his fiancée dead in their bed.  
  
Seemed like she had been dried of any blood, not a single drop left and she had slashed wrists and on the bedside table had been a wine-glass full of blood but someone drank it and left it there but there was no sign of blood anywhere else in the flat and there were two puncture wounds in her neck.  
  
"How fu---d up is that?" The informant asked Sark.  
  
**TBC.....**


	3. Bloody Flowers

**Was actually two parts posted on SD-1, 03.10 and 27.10.2003**

**Title:** Bloody flowers, pt.3 in the Diffrent series  
**by:** Crimson Snow  
**Disclaimer in pt.1**  
**Summary:** Changes. Very violent changes.  
**Rating:** R to I don't know, NC-17  
**Author's note:** _Well, I've never actually written anything like this but maybe 'Split Personality' comes close. This is a vampire fic._

* * *

It was late one friday and Sark was the last one to leave SD-6 except for the guards on the graveyard shift.  
  
He was about to open his Mercedes Benz when a hand is put on his shoulder and it's not a mans hand.  
  
He turns around and sees Syd all dressed in leather and silk and this creepy, eerie look in her brown eyes.  
  
She was wearing black, tight fitting, leather pants, a blood red...actually, it seemed to be both red and white silk.  
  
White with red drops. Could that be blood?  
  
Black, high heeled leather shoes and a black, leather jacket that would hug her upper figure if it was zipped up.  
  
Her lips were were crimson red but he wasn't sure it was lipstick and her brown hair was in a long braid (_think Lara Croft._)  
  
"Hi, Sark. How have you been?" She asked him, smiling.  
  
"Well, everybody thinks I've kidnapped you. How do you think I've been? Where have you been?" He asked, as he tried to open his car door without her noticing too much.  
  
But she did notice and she was pissed. She backhanded him with all her newly vampiric strenght.  
  
"You're trying to leave, while I'm talking to you!!!? You don't leave when someone is talking!!!" She almost shouts.  
  
Her backhanding him had been so powerfull that he had been thrown a short distance from his car.  
  
Syd straddles him at the waist, trapping him.  
  
"I was just trying to talk to you. Now why do you wanna leave? Are you afraid of me? Or my blood splattered silk shirt or bloody lips?" She asks him, as she lowers her mouth to his neck and slips into game face. Her pearly white fangs barely pierce the smooth skin over his main artery when she picks up a sound and flees.  
  
Sark gets up and feels his neck, they were marks but they hadn't gone through the skin.  
  
A night guard steps out of the elevator and walks to Sark.  
  
"Mr. Sark? Are you alright?" He asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm going now." Sark tells the guard, as he picks up his car keys and gets in his car.

* * *

Syd went back home, annoyed.  
  
When she gets home, she slams the door.  
  
Ellie, the woman who sired her, came out of a room with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Childe?" She asked, the sour vamp that was losing her hair from the braid.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to him, you know. But he was trying to leave when I was talking. You don't Fu--ing do that. That's rude." Syd said, now slumped down in a chair.  
  
"Now is it true that you only wanted to talk to him?" Ellie asked her childe, who looked at her sire with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Maybe." Syd told her sire.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING;**  
  
Vaughn wakes up in his new flat and walks out of the bedroom into the living room and goes from there to the bathroom..  
  
When he comes back to the living room he notices a dark-blue-seethrough-y-vase with red or yellow sunflowers and a card attached to the vase.  
  
He looks at the flowers after he turned on the overhead-lights, it was still kinda dark outside, and is shocked, again.  
  
They were in fact yellow sunflowers but the were covered in blood.  
  
He took the blood-stained card and opened it, it said;  
  
_I liked your friend, Weiss.  
He was sweet. Very sweet.  
Hope you like my flowers._  
  
Vaughn calls Weiss but there's no answear.  
  
_He could just be somewhere._ Vaughn tells himself, in his mind.  
  
He hurries home to Weiss.  
  
He still had keys, from when he stayed there a few days ago while looking for a new place, to the flat.  
  
When he walks in everything is quiet but in the living room sat Weiss in a couch and seemed to be relaxing but when Vaughn walked towards him and sees the front of Weiss.  
  
Slit throat, like Alice, and open, terrifed eyes.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS EARLIAR:**

When Vaughn was cleaning out his apartment he found in, the refrigirator, a reaspberry snapple-bottle.  
  
He opened it to see if it was exspired but when he opened the bottle the smell of blood hit him right in the face.  
  
He drop the bottle and is in shock when his friend ,Weiss, found him standing there near the broken bottle and pool of blood.  
  
She hadn't been that hungry, after all, and wanted to tease him a little more.  
  
**

* * *

**

**TBC.....**  
  
_There's still more to come. Please, R&R!!!! The ch. was supposed to be longer but I've decided to make it a few chapters. This being pt.2 and maybe pt.3 next. Crimson Snow, Iceland_


	4. What They Did To Her

**Posted on SD-1, 02.05.2004**

**What They Did To Her, _ch. 4 in Diffrent._**  
  
**by:** Crimson Snow  
  
**Disclaimer in ch.1**  
  
**Summary:** Violent changes.  
  
**Rating:** This is some rating, like light R or lower. I'm not sure.  
  
**'Ship:** Eventually Sarkney.  
  
**A/N:** _This is a vampire fic. These are Buffy vamps._

* * *

Sark was in a nightclub, meeting an contact, he felt someone watching him. Probably an guard, or something.  
  
When he stepped out side and was heading for his car, he's yanked into a an alley and thrown up against a wall. There goes his jacket. Who knew what was on those walls.  
  
He was, off course, fighting this person but he stopped when he felt something pierce the skin on his neck. That went on for a minute or two, then he saw Sydney smiling. She took one of his captive hands and pressed it against his puncture wounds.  
  
"I'd get help, if I were you. Wouldn't want you to bleed out. Way to sweet for that. See you later, Thanks for dinner." She told him, as she kissed his cheek and disappeared into the shadows of the alley.  
  
He got help, but he had a hard time explaining what happened to his throat. But he paid the doctor well enough to shut and just do his job.  
  
He didn't know why Syd was doing this, okay he knew why she was torturing boy-scout but why him?

* * *

She loved this. She didn't have a care in the world and she loved it. She was really fed up with Vaughn, she should kill him but that would be an easy way for him out. Let him live, in the shell of his former life. She had killed the people next to him, but that was only fair. He killed her.  
  
She really had to use all of her will power to not bleed Sark dry in that ally, she loved his blood. Well, she'd give him a day or two to heal. Then she'd get another sip. She'd turn him, eventually.  
  
She was thinking about going to see her dad, she hadn't seen him for awhile. She wasn't quite sure if he had seen her since she was free of her soul. Pesky little thing. That's why she stood in front of his front door, dressed in jeans and black buttoned up shirt. Her brown hair lose and flowing in the wind. She knocked, and a few seconds later Jack bristow was at the door.  
  
He was floored. His daughter, she had returned to him. She wasn't dead. He didn't know then, but she was way worse than dead. "Syd, please come in."  
  
"Hi, Dad. How are you ? Sorry, that I just disappeared like that. But did you hear what happened to Vaughn's fiancée? Just horrible." She told him, smirking. He turned around, after closing the door, and was shocked at the tone of his daughters voice.  
  
"What do you know about that?" He told her, it had been kept under control. It hadn't been in the papers that much.  
  
"I just think that, she was probably a very nice person. Sweet. And poor Weiss." Syd told him, as she sat down in his living room.  
  
"How do you know this stuff ? Nobody but his family knew he died." Jack told her, as he stood at the end of the couch.  
  
"Dad, don't you get it?" She told him, as she looked up at him with amused, brown eyes. She stood up.  
  
"What?" He told her, suddenly slightly afraid of his own daughter.  
  
"I did it. I killed her, drank that glass of her blood. But the rest in the Snapple bottle, for him to find. I killed Weiss, slit his throat. His eyes, still staring at the TV when I left. Nobody could have stopped me. You wouldn't be able to stop me, if I wanted to snap your neck right now. To get back at you for stealing my choices in life. I won't do that though, too easy. You and Vaughn will live, you both have to live with what you did to me." She told him, eyes full of hatred.  
  
**

* * *

**

**TBC...?**  
  
**A/N:** _I wrote this after watching some of Sallene's ALIAS videos. They're really good. Also, I just wanted to continue this fic. Tell me if I should continue it. Please, reply. Crimson Snow, Iceland 02.05.2004_


	5. Bite Marks

**Chapter.5** (_i think_)

**_A/N_** : not that long, but I like it and stuff. Though it's very unlikely you'd still be reading if you didn't like this kind of thing, but if you don't and your still reading, i'd say you shouldn't read it. 

On with this small part (_504 words_) :

Sark walked into his hotel room and as he reached for the light switch he felt a strong hand wrap around his outstretched hand. He tried to tug it back, but the seemingly female hand (because of the nails digging into his shirt clad arm) only tugged back.

Another hand wraps itself on his other hand, and then the woman's hands that were doing this started to push him backwards. When he's backed up against the wall next to the door, his exit, he can feel her coming closer to him.

She had turned on a little lamp further inside the room, one that he for some reason didn't register when he first entered. He saw her face, when she was a hair-breath away from him, with the little light glowing behind her.

She looked pleased that he wasn't trying something stupid like when they first met, after her new life began. She had this look in her eyes that could best be described as the 'kid in a candy store' look. Exactly like that, and she was going to enjoy it to its full extent.

She leans her head down to his neck. He could swear he heard her sniff his neck, but maybe he was just imagining it. However he knew he was not imaging her lick his neck, her smile against his throat or the pain that shot through him, when he felt her bite down and break skin over her old (few weeks old) bite mark.

If he couldn't fight her at his best there was no chance, in heaven or hell that he could fight and win her now. Soon after that he became faint because of the blood loss. This was far worse than any injury he'd gotten, and they were quite a few.

He slid down the wall as she let him go. He just sat there, half-blacked out. However he did notice her biting her wrist. She then crouched down next to him, and put her bloody wrist next to his mouth. He looked at her wrist for a few minutes, before she sighs and puts her other hand on the back of his head.

It's a shock to his system when he feels the blood on his lips. However still, he doesn't open his mouth, lick his lips or do anything, he stays perfectly still. She rolls her eyes and whispers in his ear; "You know, like in most cheesy movies, there's an easy way and a hard way. I wish you'd pick the easy one because you'd hate me more after the hard way." After telling him this, she again pushes her wrist towards his mouth. He puts a hand around her wrist, and does as he's told.

He never enjoys it, and is more than glad when she pulls her wrist back. She wipes some blood away, with her thumb that remains at the corner of his mouth.

"See, wasn't that better?" She asks him smiling, before he totally blacked out.

TBC...

(_it could have been way more bloody, but I think I held back. But maybe next part/s is/are gonna be a bit more bloody._)

So, do you want more? I have more ideas. It'll be fun, well, for you types that are like me. lol 


End file.
